


【瞳耀】DAY1

by tdhszsh



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 一次场景中有水的性事





	【瞳耀】DAY1

展耀发烧了。  
  
这句话前其实应该加一个限定，“又”发烧了。  
  
本来是看展耀状态不太好，白羽瞳干脆提前翘班，开车强行押送他回家。在路上展耀还能和白羽瞳斗两句嘴，非说自己没事儿啊嫌弃白sir事多，振振有词地批评了白羽瞳因公废私迟到早退的行为。不过说着说着就没声了，白羽瞳余光一扫，只见展耀闭着眼睛，眼皮红了，嘴唇也泛红，衬的脸色愈发苍白清瘦，迷蒙中还软软乎乎地叫了一声“小白”。  
  
白羽瞳一脚油门，把跑车开出了飞机的架势。  
  
到家后他也没叫醒展耀，而是一手架在腋下，一手穿过腿弯，直接把人打横抱了回去，还好路上没碰到什么人。扔上床之后，一摸展耀额头，滚烫。  
  
白羽瞳一阵无语，双手叉腰站在床头，怒火冲天的想要骂几句，但憋了半天，做了好几次深呼吸，硬是一句重话都舍不得说。  
  
展耀烧得迷迷糊糊，艰难地把眼皮撑开一条缝，透过细密的睫毛瞥了他一眼，就见白羽瞳困兽一样脸红脖子粗地团团转。气了一分钟都不到，白羽瞳就彻底放弃，转身勤勤恳恳老老实实地去找药烧水拧毛巾，贤惠的像个小媳妇儿。  
  
展耀想笑，不过一笑头就更晕了。  
  
等白羽瞳拿着乱七八糟的一堆药回卧室，只看到掀开的被子和丢在地上的外套，而展耀本人呢，没了。  
  
白羽瞳转了一圈，在浴室门外面找到他。  
  
展耀头晕眼花地扶着门框，气虚体弱，还正准备进去洗澡。白羽瞳眼睛都差点瞪出框，赶紧一把扶住他的胳膊，没好气道：“展博士，展大博士，您这是要干嘛？”  
  
展耀表情很无辜：“洗澡啊。”  
  
白羽瞳：“……洗什么洗！”  
  
展耀理不直气也壮，一边晃着手臂试图挣开白羽瞳，一边接着说：“我身上难受，不洗不行。你的洁癖哪去了？别拦着我，烦人。”  
  
就他这说话还喘气的劲儿，能摆脱白羽瞳才有鬼，顶多算猫爪挠挠，不痛不痒。白羽瞳丝毫不为所动，但毕竟展耀还是病人，也不能对他太粗暴，白羽瞳只能无可奈何地翻了个白眼道：“洁癖重要你重要？我又不会嫌弃你。站都站不稳，洗什么澡，万一你在里面磕着碰着，我不得被你爸你妈、我爸我妈还有我姐挨个儿骂一遍啊？”  
  
展耀比身高还要高的智商因为发烧直线下降到了六十，他顿了一下，不假思索且一本正经道：“那你和我一起洗不就行了。”  
  
白羽瞳闻言，露出一丝呆滞。  
  
展耀趁机晃晃悠悠进了浴室。  
  
白羽瞳还保持着刚刚那个姿势，在门口发了一会儿呆。他嘶的吸一口气，烦躁地舔了舔嘴唇，心道我又不是神仙，这都能忍。  
  
但是说实话，他拿展耀也没什么办法，只能深深吐出一口浊气，头痛地跟进了浴室。  
  
展耀刚刚把领带拉开了半截，松松垮垮挂在脖子上，他一面解衬衫扣子，一面自然地抬起下巴，指挥白羽瞳：“小白，帮我解一下，你早上系的太紧了，拆不开。”  
  
他的声音因为发烧而变得有点沙哑，音调压低了，还带着一点撒娇抱怨的口气，好像真的是白羽瞳做错了什么事一样。  
  
懒猫。白羽瞳表情嫌弃，不过还是任劳任怨的去帮展耀的忙，随后又匆匆把自己剥光，认命的和他一起泡进浴缸里，防止展大博士因为洗澡而溺水淹死。  
  
本来就不大的浴缸里硬塞进去两个一米八的大男人，更加显得委屈拘束。白羽瞳抱着自己的膝盖，面无表情，看着展耀两条大长腿肆意伸展，脚尖一歪，直接滑进了白羽瞳怀中。  
  
展耀踩着白羽瞳发达健硕的胸肌，脚掌还挪动了几下，找到一个舒服的位置，这才停下来，闷闷道：“小白，你觉不觉得……证据链中间有一环断了？”  
  
白羽瞳：“……”  
  
浴缸里的水有点过热，蒸汽升腾，濡湿了展耀的眉目，睫毛因为饱沾水汽而显得愈发漆黑细密，微微耷拉着，下面是猫眼石一样的一双眼睛，纯净无暇，水波荡漾，配上展耀透着粉红的眼眶，像是马上就要哭出来。他还在慢吞吞地说着什么证据链什么鉴定意见，白羽瞳却难得走神，一个字都没听进去，左耳朵进右耳朵出，只顾着盯着展耀发愣。  
  
冷不防，两腿之间被不轻不重地踩了一下。  
  
白羽瞳目瞪口呆：“干嘛！大晚上的非礼我？”  
  
展耀的胳膊肘撑在浴缸两边，直起腰解释道：“刺激你集中注意力。”  
  
不过好像刺激过头了。  
  
白羽瞳，硬了。  
  
展耀本来就反射弧有点长，现在脑袋不清醒，更是慢了好几拍才反应过来，还没来得及心虚逃走，就被白羽瞳一把攥住脚腕，摩挲了几下。  
  
展耀挑起一边眉毛，吐了一下舌尖道：“我……发烧。”  
  
回答他的是白羽瞳一个恶狠狠的吻。  
  
浴缸里的水溢得到处都是，白羽瞳舔了一下展耀的唇峰，随即按着他的后颈，让展耀更贴近自己，撬开齿关，热情地缠住了他的唇舌，不给展耀留下任何反击的机会。展耀不会接吻，要么咬要么舔，白羽瞳胸腔微震，从鼻腔里哼出一丝笑音。他用舌尖舔过展耀的小虎牙，舌头一滑，灵活的吮住了心理学教授的舌头。因为发烧，展耀嘴里热的要命，呼出来的气也是烫的，嘴唇在白羽瞳的折磨下微微有些红肿，看起来可怜巴巴，还没开始就一副被欺负惨了的模样。  
  
白羽瞳的手从展耀的脖子上一路摸到后腰，胳膊一揽，抱小孩似的把这只猫弄到了自己腿上。  
  
“猫儿，运动退烧，真的。”  
  
展耀双腿分开，半坐在白羽瞳胯骨上，也不知道到底信了几分。白羽瞳在他下巴上轻轻咬了一口，沿着脖子的线条舔过，然后低下头，把脑袋埋在他怀里，舌头绕着胸膛上浅色的乳晕打转，牙齿虚咬住乳头，把柔软的小肉粒从乳晕里拽起来，舌尖抵着奶孔狠狠一吸，逼出展耀一声破碎的呜咽。小奶头本来就敏感，现在更是被吸舔的几乎破皮，又肿又红，充血变硬，淫荡的翘起来。整个胸口都是白羽瞳弄出来的吻痕和齿印，斑斑点点重叠着，连两胸之间都被白羽瞳反复舔过，鼓胀泛红，甚至有点微微刺痛。  
  
白羽瞳腾不出手，展耀就自己在一臂远的置物架上胡乱摸索半天，终于找到不知道什么时候搁在这里的润滑液，挤了满手，用两根手指填进自己身体里，没耐心地草草弄了几下，便一手撑开柔软的穴口，一手扶着白羽瞳的阴茎，直起腰往里塞。热水被他搅得一阵乱滚，龟头顺着会阴滑到他两腿之间，在腿根一蹭，展耀就不由自主地颤抖一下。他哑着嗓子，还带着一点哭腔撒娇：“小白……”  
  
白羽瞳一言不发地把龟头顶进穴里，按着展耀的腰重重往下一坠，就这么没根而入，还带进去不少热水。这一下进的极深，展耀被捅得浑身发软，半张着嘴，从喉咙里挤出小奶猫一样的哼哼。  
  
被炽热的穴肉包裹着的感觉让白羽瞳心荡神摇，不等展耀缓过来，就掐着他的腰上下颠动起来。他操的不深，每次只是退出一点点又顶回去，频率却很快，粗长的阴茎填满了高热的肠道，浴室里不断响起哗啦啦的水声。热水被他抽插的动作带进去，混合着展耀的骚水，被操成了半透明的白沫，浮在水面上。  
  
展耀已经被操散了神智，脑子里一堆浆糊，脑袋向后仰着，双手抱着白羽瞳的脑袋，双腿无力地向两边张开，全身都泛着一层不正常的粉红色。案子、证据、凶手，全都被他抛之脑后，情欲暂时占领了展博士聪明的大脑，他甚至好像能感觉到白羽瞳的形状，能想象到那根毒蛇一般的性器怎么样被柔媚的肉穴环环夹住，小嘴一样饥渴地吸吮挽留。  
  
展耀的G点不深，白羽瞳发狠似的重重撞了几下，让展耀发出一半句嘶哑的呻吟。他已经不知道什么时候被操射了，前面碰都没碰一下，就这么被人干着射了出来，乳白色的精液顺着水流聚集在白羽瞳腰腹部，色情的勾勒出腹肌的纹理沟壑。  
  
白羽瞳腰力强悍，仍旧没有停下，只是频率逐渐慢下来，抽出大半根再重重顶进去，这个姿势胖他进的太深，展耀恍惚间有种肚皮都被他顶出形状的错觉。他用一只手捂住肚子，在软糯的哭叫声中偶尔夹杂一句祈求，断断续续叫着白羽瞳的名字，企图唤起他的同情心。阴茎狠狠碾过腺体，展耀欲哭无泪，只能张嘴咬住了白羽瞳的肩膀。小老虎浑身肌肉都硬的像铁板一块，展耀又被操的酥软，压根没有一点力气，充其量算是磨了磨牙，在白羽瞳肩头留下一个牙印。  
  
展耀失控的、沉沦的、毫无防备的、楚楚可怜的样子，完全展现在了白羽瞳面前。这种全然被征服，几乎融化成一汪春水的无害的样子，也只有白羽瞳见过。  
  
原因只有一个，展耀爱他。  
  
白羽瞳满怀柔情，抱住昏昏沉沉的展耀，在他湿漉漉的眼睛上印下一个纯情的亲吻，在一连串的粗暴顶弄下把展耀再次操到了高潮。展耀呜咽一声，前面什么都射不出来了，后穴倒是痉挛得厉害，肉穴紧紧绞住，又流出一小股淫水。白羽瞳原本没打算内射，但却被夹的失控，没忍住把精液全都留在了展耀的体内。  
  
做完之后一片兵荒马乱。  
  
浴室里水漫金山，甚至顺着门缝流到了外面，差点淹到走廊。不过白羽瞳暂时顾不上打扫卫生，他先把落汤猫收拾干净送上床，又不放心给他量了一次体温，发现烧真的莫名其妙退了，这才放心的去处理这一堆狼藉。  
  
  
第二天，去SCI上班的只有展耀一个人，还是坐出租车来的，兰博基尼不见踪影。  
  
王韶诧异：“不是……那个，展博士，白sir呢？他居然没和你一起？”  
  
展耀笑的很好看。  
  
“噢，我就是来取个资料，一会儿还要回去。”  
  
“——你们白sir，着凉发烧了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
